1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a setting tool having means for monitoring setting operations.
2. Description of Related Art
Setting tools having means for monitoring the setting operation are known.
For example, in DE 44 01 134, a method is described in which a force component is measured over the distance of the stroke and compared with a desired curve. The intention is to monitor whether the setting operation has been carried out properly.
EP 0 738 551 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,710) discloses an apparatus for checking the setting of blind rivets. Here, the tensile force and the position of the draw shaft are measured. The energy converted is determined via an integrator and compared with a desired value.
The disadvantage with these known means for monitoring the setting operation is that, although it is possible to determine with a certain probability whether the setting operation lies within a given tolerance limit, the cause of a fault cannot be determined. During a setting operation, a whole series of faults can arise. For example, errors made by the operator, for example as a result of skewed placement of the setting implement, excessively wide holes, wrong rivets, faults in the rivet itself. In the case of blind rivets, there is also always the risk that the rivet will grip only the part to be fixed but not the counterpart.